El multiverso
by Whynotmen
Summary: Los viajes son divertidos, terminar en un mundo ficticio no, me alejare lo mejor que pueda y tratare de no joderme la mente por la filosofía de que no se puede descansar ni en la muerte, al menos no termine en el ojo del huracán, lo malo no estoy ni en sudamericana y el camino para construir un hogar es largo.


1 El inicio

Qué flojera otro día al menos es sába ... Estoy fuera de mi casa.

Es más, estoy fuera en una montaña.

Puedo ver las puntas de las montañas pero no puedo dirigirme o caminar...

No tengo cuerpo.

Qué mierda pasa yo ( aparece un cuadro de texto frente a mi ) .

Pero en ese momento no me importaba.

Sólo estaba desesperado por la confusión y la sorpresa para nada agradable preguntándome que había pasado.

Pero luego de medía hora lo noté.

Qué es esto parece cómo un mensaje de texto.

\- Tu y tú especie fueron enviados y salvados de su universo.

¿Espera qué?.

\- Un inconveniente de un experimento de una civilización de nivel 5 provocó un cataclismo en tu universo material.

Bien si tuviera mi cara y no una forma incorpórea tendría los ojos fuera por la expresión de WTF , esperas qué me crea esto demonios.

\- No, pero algunos de mis creadores si y otros no, es la verdad soy lo que tú especie y cultura considerarían un especie de inteligencia virtual no conciente que fue construida para servir de soporte y apoyo.

Okay ,si eso fuera verdad y suponiendo que te creo que mierda paso

\- Un inconveniente menor provocó el incidente que degradado la tela de la 11 dimensión.

Cómo una civilización de nivel 5 se equivocó.

\- Aún qué te cueste creerlo se procesó mal un cálculo y el universo qué alcanzas a percibir tú y las demás especies murió o fue destruido según sus términos.

Mierda destruido , espera otras especies.

\- Si se salvaron y catalogaron más especies de distintos niveles de avance, exploración y utilización de energía según tus estándares.

Bueno ,pero si me salvé entonces como es que estoy en un universo o es una simulación.

\- Es un universo inferior en el cual tú parte de tu especie fue reubicada, siendo está una porción de tu población actual de origen, los más decentes coincidentemente según los estándares de tu civilización.

Ósea como.

\- Homo sapiens que no sean pederastas , homicidas despiadados , persona excesivamente violentas.

Bueno entendí el punto.

En ese momento después de pasarme la sorpresa ( un poco ) preguntó por mi familia.

\- Tu familia está bien pero no puedes verla.

PORQUE.

\- Todavía no, primero se te pide cierto grado de control y al menos logrado un asentamiento relativamente seguro.

Qué soy algún tipo de colonizador o algo así.

\- Si.

Con cara estupefacta me pregunto porque, es evidente que no soy el más capacitado para un trabajo como éste.

\- En realidad tu y otros colonizadores en otros universos de tu misma especie fueron elegidos casi al azar.

Osea que ni siquiera fui elegido para eso ,qué agradable.

\- No puedo responderte más preguntas sobre el universo superior pero ahora te explicaré sobre las habilidades que posees actualmente y que tu especie eventualmente podrá tener.

\- Mientras estés en tu forma incorporea eres inmune a ataques mentales ,ilusorios y de manipulación del alma no hay nada en este multiverso en otro de los multiversos inferiores que te puede afectar a ti y a tus semejantes pero un cuerpo físico o odjeto véase armadura, máquina, nave etc... que puedes invocar o ocupar de este o otros universo si podría ser afectado.

Bueno eso respondió muchas supuestas preguntas pero esto debe ser un sueño, uno malo porque de ser verdad mi casa, país, contiene, mundo y el universo desapareció.

\- No es un sueño, esto es tu estado actual.

No puedo creerlo simplemente es todo un sueño.

\- No lo es el susto , miedo y desesperación iniciales te habrían despertado y no tenías problemas de salud que te impidiera o moleste despertar.

Yo no lo puedo creer solo así.

Pero luego de 6 horas la "inteligencia" me volvía a responder y dar explicaciones de porque no era un sueño o simulación.

Pasaron otras 2 horas para reponerme de poco en poco del estado emocional en qué estaba.

Y era jodido.

Bueno eso fue de utilidad ( tomar un "pequeño" tiempo ) ,cómo invocó un cuerpo físico.

\- Voluntad.

Eso no me ayuda.

\- Puedo invocar un cuerpo básico de distintos universo siempre que sea razonable.

Cómo la incursión o la armadura de iron man .

\- Si pero básica, no en su máximo poder, capacidad o posible evolución por el momento.

Bien dame la incursión ( si recuerdo el anime de Akame será más que suficiente para bajar)

Se materializa un cuerpo frente a mí este incursión es cómo decirlo flaco y con menos armadura que el de la serie y un objeto circular en el pecho.

Qué es ese objeto

\- Es la representación " física " de tu cuerpo es para todos los efectos indestructible.

Cómo indestructible.

Si tuviera una cara corpórea ya estaría con los ojos saltones de la impresión pero luego pregunto, hasta qué punto

\- Indestructible a todo, ataques, anomalías temporales o espaciales , control sobre la realidad y .

Bueno, entendí el punto.

Pero como puedo ver mi propio "cuerpo".

\- Te proyectas de una forma "astral" cómo tú especie conoce pero no hay ente o ser que te pueda ver.

Ok, creo qué lo comprendo.

Pensé qué la incursión sería como la forma base que observé en la serie.

\- Está es la primera versión sin evolucionar por cualquier usuario. Se podría decir que es la versión original.

Bueno , pero quisiera preguntarte en qué o cómo es el universo en el que me encuentro.

\- Los universos no fueron elegidos al azar del todo ,este universo inferior en el qué te encuentras es conocido por ti como Bleach.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bueno, carajo.

El universo del gotei 13, arrancar y quincy.

Bueno, espera carajo estoy en el mundo espiritual o el mundo real.

\- Es el mundo real cómo tú lo defines según tus conocimientos.

Bueno pensé pero ahora supongo que hay que bajar primero después abra mas preguntas además estar arriba de un monte no es muy agradable y al fin Tengo cuerpo aunque sea momentáneo.

...

...

...

...

Cómo entró.

\- Piensa en entrar

Bueno ,entonces pienso en entrar de forma muy extraña y simple estoy adentro del cuerpo.

Y es increíble es como si me hubiera jalado un edificio de esteroides este cuerpo es bastante increíble o más bien armadura semi-viva

Bueno hora de salir de aquí.

Me voy acercando al borde del precipicio y me devuelvo al medio.

Ni en mierda a la ,no no no no no, no voy a saltar sólo así . Cuánto dura el cuerpo actual.

\- 10 minutos

\- te quedan 9 minutos y 38 segundos.

...

Carajo ,bien tendré qué saltar si sólo no sintiera dolor .

\- Aún usando un cuerpo físico no puede sentir dolor, al igual que tus semejantes.

Bien, puedo hacerlo (me empiezo a mover ) , puedo hacerlo ( empiezo a correr ) , me detengo por miedo.

Pero me resbalo.

Y caigo, pero se escucha un gran grito con unas simple palabras.

NO PUEDO HACERLO CARAJOOOoooooo.

Luego solo cerré los "ojos" de la armadura y se escucha un sonido secó, abro los "ojos" estoy vivo.

\- Recuerde no puede morir ,pero su cuerpo en uso sí o recibir daño.

Bueno después de eso (qué NUNCA repetiré ,es pero) me levanto después de 3 minutos ,después del nuevo susto horrible con parte rotas pero funcionales.

Bueno hay algún pueblo o acentamiento cerca.

\- Si ,Toronto se encuentra a 350 km al sur en línea recta.

Perfecto.

...

...

...

...

No estoy ni por suerte en un país de habla hispana.

Mierda.


End file.
